


Widogast's Way Home

by jimkerk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Empire Siblings - Freeform, Fluff, Found Family, Gratuitous References to Campaign 1, Post-Canon, Spell Experimentation, dnd spells work how i want them to and gary gygax will perish by my hand, fjound fjucking fjamily, no angst? in my caleb fic? it's more likely than you think, wizards are just magic science nerds i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimkerk/pseuds/jimkerk
Summary: "Now that we’re all heading in different directions, and we’re not going to be together, I wanted to be able to visit my family as often as possible."--There comes a time in the story of every adventuring party when the heroes have to part ways. The Mighty Nein decide that, while they want to live separately, they don't ever want to be too far.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Widogast's Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, huge thanks to Xav (@ohnoitsadalek on tumblr) and Zo for their encouragements. I owe you everything.

In the last days of their vacation at the Xhorhaus before they all moved into their new homes and lifestyles, Caleb came bounding out of his room, Frumpkin wrapped around his neck. It was rather a surprise; he had been tucked away in his room for a good week, appearing only for meals and even then only physically. None of the Nein had managed to worm out of him what it was that he was so focused on, not even Veth, who had snuck into the room several times to try and decipher the scrawls and scribbles that now covered nearly every inch. The only response he gave was a distant, “You’ll see.”

Jester practically squealed with delight when she noticed he was back, and everyone looked up in astonishment as he stood in the doorway, vibrating with the same energy he had the day he, Essek and Veth had finished the transmogrification spell. 

“I have something _very_ exciting to show you,” he said, a little out of breath. “ _Komm_ , come, follow me.” And he dashed out again. 

The other Nein raised their eyebrows collectively at each other, then immediately abandoned their various activities and scrambled to follow him back out. 

Caleb’s room resembled something between a war zone and the site of a demonic ritual. There was not an inch of wall left un-chalked. Papers littered every corner of the room – the bed, the floor, the desk — save for a large, perfect circle in the centre that was also covered in chalk markings. Veth rushed in first, and halted abruptly as the first scraps rustled beneath her feet. Everyone peered around the doorframe to get a good look.

“Is this...” Beau started slowly, and Caleb fixed her with an intense stare of encouragement, “this looks like a teleportation circle, Caleb.”

He beamed brighter than ever, held out his hand to draw her towards him, and thrust his transmutation stone into her open palm. 

“Come in, come in. Watch this. Beauregard, I need you to think very hard about the hot tub. Picture it. When you have it clear in your mind, say Jenga.”

“Caleb, I, what– Jenga?” And with that, she disappeared with a small poof. 

The rest of the Nein looked back at Caleb with varying degrees of incredulity and bewilderment. He just grinned, and held up his index finger to signal for them to wait.

Indeed, not ten seconds later, there was a loud “FUCK!” from the direction of the spa, and Caleb was off again. 

Beau was dripping disgruntledly at the side of the tub by the time he reached her, and he laughed before taking her by the shoulder and saying, “Ja, perfect, now, concentrate on the circle, and say Jenga again.”

Beau’s eyes narrowed. “Jenga…” 

Sure enough, she was standing back in Caleb’s room, the Nein gathered around her like she had just been summoned. She winked at Jester, and a drop of water ran down her forehead and into her eye, causing her to blink violently. Jester was still giggling as Caleb arrived at the door, panting now. 

“What is it we’re looking at, Caleb?” Fjord asked. 

“So,” he said, pushing towards the centre of the room, “ordinarily when Essek or I teleport us, we use a circle or or all stand close together and then we cast the spell, _ja_? Well, this way, any of us can teleport to or from this circle without having to know how to practise magic.”

“Oh, cool,” said Jester. “How does it work?”

“You have an object that’s bound to the circle that has a command word, you say the command word, and _fwump_!” He flicked his fingers out to mimic disappearing. “This is my object,” he took the stone back from Beau, “and my command word is Jenga.”

He vanished, and reappeared behind Caduceus in the doorway. 

“Why Jenga?” Caduceus asked.

Caleb shrugged. “I don’t know. It just sounded good. Anyway, this seems like a much easier way for us to all travel to see each other. Now that we’re all heading in different directions, and we’re not going to be together, I wanted to be able to visit my family as often as possible. We can all have our own object and command word. Does that sound like a good idea?”

As the agreement resounded, Veth ran up and hugged Caleb’s legs. Then she grinned up at him, mischief twinkling in her eyes. “And what is it called, oh great and powerful mage?”

Caleb smiled knowingly. “Widogast’s Way Home.”


End file.
